Trick or Treaters Wanted
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: LockieGirl's. The search for the best three trick or treaters. Beginning chapter kinda Run, Lola, Run style... don't ask!
1. The Poster

Hutchenson, Kentucky:  
  
3:42 pm  
  
Mary Mowing looked at the sign outside the community theater where she was  
  
playing the role of Scarlet O'Hara in IGone With the Wind./I  
  
'Trick or Treaters Wanted!' the sign exclaimed in letters shaped like toumbstones. The sign  
  
itself was haunting to look at, with it's background of monsters who looked  
  
like they had been tortured beond life and through death. The details of the  
  
contest were written in red paint... or was it blood? Mary felt a shiver run  
  
down her spine. Scary stuff like this freaked her out, but at the same time  
  
it excited her. She tore down the poster, tucked it under her arm, and raced  
  
home.  
  
Hollywood, California:  
  
3:42 pm  
  
"Are we done with this stupid scene yet? I want to get on with my kung foo  
  
scene!! I WANNA SHOOT THE KUNG FOO SCENE!!! WAHH!!" The rather large, short  
  
boy (named Jason Morris) had began to throw a temper tantrum. He rose from  
  
his director's chair and rushed into his huge trailer. Sitting on his king sized bed, he questioned his exasperated agent (for the twelfth or so time)  
  
why he wasn't in this scene. Instead of answering, she just handed him a few  
  
posters for consideration as advirtisements he could endorse. Jason was  
  
tearing through the stack, sorting them into piles, when a poster caught his  
  
eye. It reminded him of his first movie, I Lil' Big Boy and the Haunted  
  
Castle/I, because of the haunting design. "Trick or Treaters Wanted" It  
  
proclaimed. He tucked it into his pocked and hurried to inform his agent of  
  
the date and time of auditions.  
New York City, New York  
  
3:42 pm  
  
I"These subways stink!"/I Alexander sighed, looking at his scrubbed face in the  
  
smudged window. His bright blue eyes stood out from the grime. He staggered  
  
towards a plastic seat and pulled out the bagel he had brought for lunch,  
  
slowly pulling it apart and tucking the pieces into his mouth. He glanced at  
  
his subway map that lay crumpled on top of his few clothes in his  
  
three-year-old faded green backpack and glanced at when the stop for Central  
  
Park came up on the red line, which he was riding.  
  
The train screeched to a  
  
halt, it's doors opening to the grateful sight of the trees and grass in  
  
Central Park, just a stairway away. He patiently waited his turn as the  
  
large men with breifcases pushed their way out the door. He was in no hurry.  
  
He finially stepped off the dingy subway and into the sunlight. Blinking a  
  
few times to adjust his eyes, he strode confidently into the park. If he  
  
knew one thing from living in New York for twelve years, he knew never to  
  
look lost, confused helpless or rich. He ducked under one of the bridges and  
  
sat, waiting for there to be no one around. When no one was there, he  
  
emptied the contents of his pockets. A few sticks of gum (who knew how  
  
old...), some crumpled bills and coins that toteled $178.38, a map of the  
  
New York subway, a postcard from a pretty young girl, and the poster. It had  
  
immediatly caught his eye in the subway a few days ago. Ever since he had  
  
been plotting this scheme to run away, he had been saving help wanted  
  
posters. This was the only one he really liked, although there were more in  
  
his backpack. It was advertising for trick-or-treaters, which had struck him  
  
as odd, but it was something he was good at, and it would give him a start  
  
before he could launch his writing career. He stuffed everything but the  
  
poster and 32 cents into his pockets and hurried to the pay phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything in this story!! Muahahahahahahhahaha! Oh,  
  
besides Gone With the Wind and Central Park... and Hollywood... but thats  
  
all! Heehee!  
  
A/N: Even though this is not yet a NBC fic, it will be soon!  
  
*smiles evily* Maybe the next chapter... more of the different places coming  
  
up soon... until ch 3! Heehehe! BTW, for all of the people who read The  
  
current and former pumpkin kings, by your?s truly, I LOVE YOU ALL!!(ASGT: That's slashy for ya!) for  
  
those of you who haven't, READ NOW! Heehee! I love you all anywayz! Byebye!  
  
~LockieGirl 


	2. Getting There

Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
An Amtrak train en route to  
  
San Francisco, CA  
  
Mary looked out the window of the speeding train. Smoothing her dress, she  
  
walked back to the cafeteria and ordered. "Scuse me, m'am, could y'all fix me up a veggie burger really quick like?" The hassled women grabbed a frozen veggie burger and threw it in the microwave, before taking the girl's money  
  
and stuffing it into a cash register. She shoved a dinky plastic tray in  
  
Mary's face with a veggie burger and a few limp garnishes. She quickly moved  
  
as a man shouted at her to " Git out of the way, you southern vegetarian." He  
  
spit the last word with more scorn than the roughest girls in Mary's class  
  
could muster, causing Mary to shrink away and quickly return to her seat on  
  
the swaying train. Just as she was finishing her burger, the train banged to  
  
a stop, almost causing her to relieve her stomach of the burger. She stepped  
  
off and glanced around, before noticing the taxi ready to take her to the  
  
Golden Gate Hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
A limoen route to  
  
San Francsico, CA  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jason whined to the limo driver from his reclined  
  
position in the backseat. The limo driver just raised the barrier between  
  
him and the backseat. Jason sighed and looked through his scrapbook from his  
  
recent movie, but he soon got bored and fell asleep, only to awake to the  
  
grand sight of the Golden Gate Hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
JFK Airport (ASGT: We were there! They had those funky walls that you could climb on!)  
  
New York City, NY  
  
Alex had set an appointment with the head of the contest, and was now  
  
waiting at the airport for his chance. He couldn't afford to get on the  
  
plane, so he had to sneak on. He avoided showing his boarding pass at  
  
security, and he didn't have a bag to check. He was waiting in the lobby,  
  
when they announced large group and small child boarding. He noticed a huge  
  
group, and he knew that the attendents wouldn't notice an extra person, so  
  
he slipped in the middle of the group and got on the plane. He settled into  
  
the first class seat he had managed to snag, and settled down to sleep for  
  
the long plane ride.  
  
When he woke up, someone had taken him off the plane and brought him to the  
  
hotel. He stood and waited for his room assignment. ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: AN: I own everything... and *sighs* yet nothing. For there is  
  
still NO LSB! They are coming soon... actually, a hint, they are already  
  
here. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (in case you haven't guessed...) Bye bye till ch 3! I  
  
love you all for reading!  
  
R/R!  
  
~LockieGirl 


	3. The Hotel

The fifty contestants who had been accepted into this round stood huddled in  
  
the large lobby of the Golden Gate Hotel in San Fransisco. True to it's  
  
name, out one of the ornate windows, the bridge stood gleaming in the  
  
sunshine.  
  
"We are sorry to inform you that there is no heat in the hotel, as  
  
they are remodling. Now, to the rules of the compitition, and the room  
  
assignments." Mary sighed, and crossing her dainty arms over her flowered  
  
frock, she settled back in the velvet chair. "Now, rule number one: No cheating. Rule number 2: Stay in the room you are assigned to. Rule number three: Buddy system. That is all. Now, for the room assingments. When you  
  
are given your room, please recieve your keys and proceed to the room. We  
  
only have one cross-gender room. These unlucky kids get the best room for  
  
their ill luck, so they will be announced first. In the Penthouse Suite,  
  
there will be Mary Mowing, Cecelia Johnson, Jason Morris, and Alexander  
  
Jones. Please go up the elevator to the 49th floor. All expenses will be  
  
paid for by The Halloween Association, or the HA."  
  
The four of them left,  
  
each dragging their unique bag behind them. Alex had a small, faded backpack  
  
that he carried slung over one shoulder, Jason carried a breifcase, Mary had  
  
a small backpack on wheels, and Cecelia carried a big, puffy bag that looked  
  
to Mary more like a powder puff than clothes. It was almost laughable how  
  
differently they were dressed, too. Alex, of course, had just a dirty  
  
t-shirt and some faded jeans. Jason had a tux, Mary had her prettiest  
  
southern belle outfit on, complete with a bonnet that Alex and Jason had  
  
fought over carrying. Cecelia was trying desperatly to catch the boy's  
  
attention. She was wearing only a black bikini and an open robe, but even  
  
this slutty outfit did nothing over Mary's radient beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
In the suite:  
  
The four of them stood, gaping at the suite. Cecelia was the first to react.  
  
She hurried over to the beds and put her powder-puff-like bag on top of the  
  
lavish quilt. Jason, who had by this time decided that he was never going to  
  
win over Alex, put his stuff beside hers. Mary and Alex, both being polite,  
  
offered the bed back and forth to one another until Cecelia ran over,  
  
grabbed their bags, and threw them both on the bed. Sighing, they both  
  
crossed and sat on the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
That night:  
  
After dinner, they all retired for an early bed. Mary, being a southern  
  
belle, was not the one everyone expected to wear bunny slippers and bras to  
  
bed, but she shocked them all. After the girls had changed, the boys stood  
  
anxiously waiting for their return.  
  
First to enter was Cecelia. She had  
  
changed into her PJ's, but she wasn't wearing them. She was stark naked.  
  
Barrel left a spot of drool on the carpet before they were both in the bed,  
  
and both naked. (A/N: Okay, I get to have SOME fun!)  
  
No matter what Cecelia  
  
looked like, Alex was waiting for Mary. She walked out, and she was a  
  
vision, even in PJ's. She had on fuzzy pink bunny slippers, fuzzy pink  
  
pants, a pink bra, and her wavy brown hair was loose and flowing past her  
  
shoulders. She slipped her slippers off and setteled into bed, but not  
  
before she and Alex shared a look then glanced at the moving, moaning  
  
creature in the bed beside them. The next morning the place where Alex had  
  
been sleeping had a little wet spot. (A/N: And he didn?t piss the bed... :P)  
Disclaimer: I own everything, myself, and especially I OWN YOU! *Chuckles*  
  
Anyway, I own it.... yay!  
  
A/N: Next chapter, on with the real funny part of the story! Heehee!  
  
ASGT: Cecillia is a slut! Mary looks like a playboy bunnie! And Jason.... ewwwwww!  
  
~LockieGirl 


End file.
